Rescatandote
by Yuya Cullen
Summary: Nessie cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo antes de morir se encuentra en una situación Horrible, un vampiro intenta matarla... que pasa cuando despierta junto a un sexi chico de piel Rojiza. ¿Acaso todo lo demás fue un sueño? M- Lemon


**EDITADO! Tenia muchas falta Horrograficas :P**

**_Disclaimer:_****Los personajes no me Pertenecen son todos obra de la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un poco, la historia está INSPIRADA en el libro MOON LUST por lo que hay pequeños fragmentos de esta historia, luego todo lo demás es completamente mío y queda prohibida su publicación y/o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

**La historia contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas de contenido sexual no aptas para personas con problemas****cardíacos.**

**Sumarine:**Nessie cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo antes de morir se encuentra en una situación Horrible, un vampiro intenta matarla... que pasa cuando despierta junto a un sexi chico de piel Rojiza. ¿Acaso todo lo demás fue un sueño? M- Lemon

**Yuya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescatándote.<strong>

Aun me preguntaba ¿Qué hacía yo aquí afuera congelándome los huesos en un estúpido paseo por los bosques que rodeaban la push, escuchando a un viejo guía turístico hablando sobre los aburridos paisajes que me rodeaban en el día de mi cumpleaños? _Renesmee eres una Idiota._

Oficialmente hoy cumplía 23 años, le había prometido a mi abuelo Carlisle antes de morir que iría a visitar su amado Forks, aun recuerdo todas las historias que solía contarme cuando apenas era una niña; no paraba de hablarme sobre los espesos bosques verdes, su olor el cual decía que era fresco pero al mismo tiempo absorbente, el frío, los viejos arboles cuyos tronos estaban cubiertos por una capa de musgo, Forks era simplemente hermoso… y al mismo tiempo espeluznante.

Aun no sabía porque aquel bello paisaje me producía un incomodo escalofrío y temor. Me sentía nerviosa y observada, eso solo hacía que mi piel se crispara, mi respiración se detuviera por unos segundos y una fría capa de sudor bajara por mi frente. _Me sentía en peligro._

Por extraño que llegara a sonar durante tres días me había sentido acechada por alguien. Hasta podría jurar que si llegara a darme la vuelta en el momento preciso vería alguna extraña criatura dirigirse hacia mí entre los árboles.

Tampoco es que ayudara mucho a mi valentía el que siempre vislumbraba por el rabillo del ojo un destello de algo en el bosque. Sentí como un escalofrío se extendía por todo mi cuerpo al notar como algo bajo y veloz se movía entre los árboles, oculto por una densa capa de vegetación…

Mordí mis labios mientras intentaba no caer en pánico, _respira Ness, vamos respira_.

Los guías y algunos turistas me habían mencionado que el área estaba llena de animales, en este momento deseaba que todas aquellas sombras y extraños sonidos solo fueran curiosos animalitos que corrían espantados al vernos o solo el producto de mi imaginación.

− Estoy perdiendo la cabeza- murmure para mí misma mientras miraba en todas las direcciones y sintiendo como nuevamente el miedo se apoderaba de mi.

Me di cuenta de que por estar divagando me había retrasado del grupo, no podía verlos por ninguna parte!

El pánico empezó a hacerse presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos mientras corría por todo el bosque buscando a mis demás compañeros, lágrimas de pura desesperación se derramaban por mis mejillas luego de casi una hora corriendo mientras grandes sollozos salían de mis labios impidiéndome seguir gritando por ayuda.

_Donde mierda estaba metida!_

Continúe buscándolos sin detenerme siquiera para poder mirar atrás, nuevamente el sentimiento de parecer observada se poso en mi cabeza, pare en seco cuando sentí una fría respiración en mi hombro izquierdo mientras una pequeña risa retumbaba en mis oídos.

_Mierda… mierda… este es mi puto fin! Voy a morir!_

Con cuidado me di la vuelta solo para encontrar... nada. Hubiera jurado que solo era mi imaginación si mis ojos no pudieran notar una tenue sombra corriendo a una velocidad increíble a mi alrededor, mientras que en algunas ocasiones se acercaba a mí y respiraba un poco sobre mi pelo, mi cuello o mis brazos y luego se alejaba sin darme la oportunidad de siquiera saber que era. De repente sentí su risa en mi oreja y unos extremadamente fríos dedos deslizarse por toda la extensión de esta hasta pasar por mi cuello, pararse un segundo en mi hombro y volver a subir.

−Deliciosa- susurro una hermosa voz a mi espalda provocando un extraño escalofrío que atravesó como un rayo mi cuerpo- Simplemente deliciosa…

Miedo… rudo y puro miedo sentí al darme la vuelta y ver al hombre más hermoso que mis ojos habían captado. Era alto, su pelo negro como la noche estaba perfectamente atado en una baja coleta, vestía unos simples vaqueros rotos en las rodillas y sucios de lodo, una fina camiseta negra y unas gastadas converse, su pálida piel relucía y brillaba tenuemente con los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los altos arboles… era hermoso, pero sus ojos… sus ojos representaban el infierno en toda su extensión… Rojo sangre...

−Por favor- rogué mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mi ojos y los sollozos atrancarse en mi garganta- no me haga daño por favor! AYUDAAA!

−Muy tarde pequeña, ya nadie te va a escuchar hace horas me alimente del grupillo ese- respondió mientras en un segundo estaba frente de mi mostrándome todos y cada uno de su filosos dientes- tengo mucha sed… tu sangre no es lo mas delicioso que mis sentidos han captado pero no por eso menos apetecible…

_Vampiro._

En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía que escapar, intente correr con todas mis fuerzas aunque sabía que todo era en vano porque era mucho más rápido que yo pero no me iba a permitir morir sin antes haberlo intentado. Vi como en un segundo se colocaba frente a mí y con una cínica risa me empujaba.

En ese momento mi cuerpo voló por los aires aterrizando a varios metros de distancia, sentí una horrible presión en mi brazo derecho al caer y no puede evitar soltar varios gritos de dolor. Intente levantarme varias veces pero no podía, mi cuerpo parecía haberse desconectado de mi cerebro el cual le ordenaba que se levantara pero este no respondía.

La extraña criatura me tomo del cuello con una sola mano y me levantaba riendo, empecé a retorcerme entre sus brazos mientras intentaba pasar el poco aire que mis pulmones pedían a gritos, NO PODÍA RESPIRAR. Me soltó sin ningún cuidado luego de unos cuantos segundos de agonía para luego darse la vuelta hacia un punto del bosque. Lo escuche Gruñir mientras se acuclillaba frente a mí como animal listo para atacar a su presa.

De un momento a otro frente a mis ojos apareció un enorme lobo color rojizo gruñéndole a mi atacante, sus grandes y filosos dientes relucían fuera de su largo hocico, en ese momento no sabía si temerle al monstruo o a lobo. De un salto el gigante animal se abalanzó contra el vampiro iniciando una horrible lucha.

Claramente pude observar con terror el momento en el que el lobo de un solo mordisco arrancaba el brazo y parte de la piel de la espalda del vampiro en un segundo, mientras este tiraba un horrible sonido de dolor al aire. Delante de mis ojos se encontraba la imagen más horrible, veía pedazos de vampiro esparcidos por el terreno, brazos, piernas, parte de la espalda y las orejas volaban por todas partes y caían en diferentes direcciones.

No podía mas, mi cuerpo y mi mente ya no aguantaron mas tortura, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía me levante sisando de dolor al sentir la presión en mi brazo mientras me daba cuenta de que tenía varias ramas enterradas en el, con cuidado de no lastimarme más lo junte contra mi pecho, intente sacar algunas de mi piel y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, tenía que escapar de ahí.

Tropecé varias veces haciendo que mis ropas se rasgaran y provocando algunos raspones en mi piel, pero aun así no me detenía, el cansancio y el dolor hacían eco en mi mente y sin darme cuenta trasbille fallando al notar una protuberante raíz en el suelo. Al tropezar fui incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio y luego solo sentí como sueltos sedimentos de suelo cedían terreno mientras me tambaleaba haciéndome resbalar y caer rodado incontrolablemente cara a un escarpado barranco. Mis ojos se ensancharon todo lo posible mientras veía la muerte venir a mí. Lo último que recuerdo es un aullido penetrante y luego el golpe que recibió mi cabeza contra un pedrusco antes de rendirme ante la densa y negra inconsciencia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

−Princesa- dijo una desconocida y varonil voz a lo lejos- vamos intenta beber esto, te hará bien.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Luche por abrir los ojos varias veces y al conseguirlo no tuve más opción que soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir pequeños fragmentos de cristal astillados en mi mente debido a la luz que penetro a través de la rendija. Alguien estaba presionando contra mi boca una copa con un caliente y confortable liquido el cual bebí sin siquiera detenerme a pensar que era.

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y me era difícil mover mis piernas y brazos debido a la gran cantidad de mantas pesadas que estaban sobre mí.

− ¿Dónde estoy?- logre decir con voz patosa- ¿Que paso?

− Sufriste una caída, tuviste fiebre y has estado muy débil.

De pronto todos los recuerdos se acumularon en mi mente… Vampiros y Lobos luchando… entre en pánico, sentí mi cuerpo vibrar por el miedo y mi mente dar vueltas cuando me senté de golpe y empezaba a llorar. En un movimiento que ni yo misma entendí me abalance sobre los brazos del muchacho que tenia al lado sin siquiera fijarme bien en su cara, y luego empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

No sé porque, pero me sentía completa y protegida al estar entre los brazos de aquel extraño. Pude notar claramente su asombro y confusión al tensar su cuerpo pero luego de unos segundos simplemente enterró sus manos en mis costados y dejo que desahogara mis penas sobre su hombro.

Unos cuantos minutos después me dedique a sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, ciertamente aun no había visto su cara, pero su cuerpo, Dios… podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos tensarse mientras nos mecía de un lado a otro intentando calmarme, su voz con aquel timbre tan varonil y excitante, y su olor simplemente a dioses, era una extraña mezcla entre madera y musgo, como si pasara mucho tiempo acostado en el suelo del bosque…

− ¿Como me encontraste?- pregunte sin aun separarme de su cuerpo, me sentía cómoda.

− Este… bueno… iba pasando por ahí y te encontré tirada, no sabes el gran susto que me lleve al verte toda… rota

− ¿Paseabas por ahí? ¿Qué hacías en el bosque solo?- pregunte un poco asustada por su seguridad mientras me separaba del él para poder observarlo bien.

Diablos… era simplemente hermoso. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa color rojizo, su cara ligeramente cuadrada estaba adornada por unos ojos oscuros sobre pómulos pronunciados, sus dientes brillantes contrastaban con el rojizo intenso de su piel y su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara como negras cortinas de satén, su cuerpo no era ni la mitad de lo que había imaginado al abrazarlo, tenía una complexión sólida y desgarbada, las venas y los tendones sobresalían de su piel en sus brazos y manos… era simplemente hermoso.

Me quede prendada en su mirada lo que parecieron años, no podía apartar mis ojos de el, era como si mi cuerpo y mi mente me llamaban a tocarlo para ver si era real y así nunca dejarlo ir, me sentía bien a su lado, protegida.

−Soy nativo- de que hablaba, haaa si mi pregunta- conozco cada rincón de la push y el bosque que la rodea.

−Valla- respondí encantaba mientras vergonzosamente mi estomago rugía por algo de comer, me sonroje- Lo siento… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

−Tres días- dijo mientras se levantaba, buscaba un tazón con rica sopa y lo depositaba en mis piernas para que comiera algo, le sonreí agradecida antes de empezar a devorar- tenias bastantes rasguños y varias ramas enterradas en tu brazo derecho, tuve que cocer las heridas, tardaran muy poco en sanar.

−Gracias… por todo, muchas gracias. Soy Renesmee… pero puedes decirme Ness o Nessi como complazcas- dije mientras estiraba mi mano al darme cuenta de que aun no me había presentado.

−Yo soy Jacob y puedes decirme Jake… y por lo de salvarte fue un verdadero placer hacerlo.

Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mía sentí fuego… una pequeña pero potente descarga eléctrica traspaso mi cuerpo dejándome atontada por varios minutos… _¿Que diablos fue eso?_

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Baje la mirada para poder observar de cerca mis heridas, las contusiones se habían desvanecido hasta convertirse en pequeñas manchas apagadas debajo de la traslúcida piel de mi brazo, las incisiones ya no estaban tan hinchadas, realmente estaba mejorando.

−Así que…- dije para iniciar una conversación- ¿Hasta cuándo estaré atrapada aquí?

−Bueno Nessi lamento decirte que hasta que la nieve se haya descongelado del camino. Unas pocas semanas a lo sumo ¿Es que acaso te aburriste de mi tan rápido?- pregunto con una falsa nota de tristeza mientras convertida su rostro en un extraña pero ridícula mueca de dolor.

−Sabes que no es así- respondí mientras reía y juguetonamente le daba un ligero puñetazo en su musculoso hombro- Tú debes estar cansado de tenerme todo el día alrededor pegada a tus talones.

− Nunca podría cansarme de tu compañía, sin importar cuánto estés pegada a mis talones- sus palabras eran bromistas y ligeras, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros mientras me observaba de esa forma que solo hacía que mi piel se quemara y una parte de mi anatomía pidiera a gritos su compañía. Mierda algún día iba a matarme.

Había pasado una semana desde que llegue aquí, permanecía con Jake esperando a que la inesperada tormenta de nieve se agotase. El teléfono no funcionaba y la electricidad hacia dos horas que se había ido. Jake me había dicho que vivía cerca de un pequeño pueblo a media hora. Ósea que estaba aquí, casi encerrada en medio de la nada con el hombre más sexi del planeta, o eso al menos hasta que la nieve se derritiese un poco del camino y pueda volver a casa, cosa que me entristecía mucho ya que me había acostumbrado a su compañía y a su acogedor hogar.

Con los días decidí que todo lo que había pasado antes con el supuesto vampiro solo fue una jugarreta de mi memoria, tan solo el calor del momento y la desesperación me hizo imaginarme cosas que no son… Olvidar en este momento era mejor que vivir bajo el miedo.

Con Jake disfrutaba de una rápida y cómoda amistad, se daba fácil y libre hablar con él. Había momentos en lo que creía que solo me miraba como a una amiga, pero luego sus ojos se topaban con los míos y sentía que resplandecían con hambre reprimida. Entonces cada inocente roce de su cuerpo con el mío hacia que me estremecerá con renovado deseo. Aquel hombre me gustaba muchísimo, podía ser gentil, amable, pensativo y a la vez divertido.

Jake era un misterio para mi de muchas maneras pero aun así a veces sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, me hacia reír, pensar y nunca pedía nada a cambio por dejarme quedarme en su hogar, simplemente cocinar por que se le daba fatal.

Aunque en ocasiones…

No podía evitar sentirme intranquila cerca de él. Habían momentos en los que simplemente no parecía…Normal, como en aquellas ocasiones en que podía quedarse sentado inmóvil durante horas sin siquiera pestañear. Su fuerza era increíble ya que podía levantar cualquier objeto pesado como si fuera una simple pluma y sobre todo era veloz, había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera podía ver sus movimientos. Intente consolarme a mi misma pensando en que su duro estilo de vida hacia que fuera más rápido e incluso más veloz que los demás, Vamos! Jacob vivía aislado de todos.

−Ness- dijo Jake a mi lado haciendo que saltara un poco del susto, no me lo esperaba- ¿Eres de por aquí?, es que nunca te e visto en el pueblo cuando bajo a hacer las compras.

−No, soy de Chicago, mis padres solo me dejaron venir porque fue una promesa a mi abuelo Carlisle antes de morir, tenía cáncer- Dije con tristeza al recordar la muerte de una de las personas que mas amaba.

Luego de su partida hace dos años mi abuela Esme quedo destrozada al igual que sus hijos y mi mama, ya que cuando tenía 18 sus padres murieron en un accidente y desde entonces Carlisle cuido de ella, era como su segundo padre. Su partida fue muy difícil para todos, Emmett al principio no lo quería aceptar, se negaba ante toda posibilidad de ver a su padre en esa cama y saber que nunca despertaría de su profundo sueño, Rosalie casi tuvo que sacarlo arrastrándolo del Hospital aquel día. La pequeña Alice era harina de otro costal no lloro, ni siquiera hablaba, pasaban los días y meses y de su boca no salía nada, ya ni siquiera iba de compras ni comía, Esme decidió contratar un Psicólogo para que la ayudase a superarlo, le hizo bien porque además de que la ayudo, termino dándole el amor que Alice siempre espero… Jasper su chico de pelo dorado soñado. Y papa, simplemente no pudo ver a su padre muerto, desapareció por tres meses, dejándonos a mí y a mama preocupadas, luego volvió disculpándose por su repentina partida y excusándose de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, ese día mama y papa tuvieron una de las más grandes peleas que había presenciado.

−Lo siento- susurro Jake a mi lado sacándome de mi ensoñación mientras secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de mis ojos sin siquiera yo darme cuenta- No quería hacerte sufrir, se ve que extrañas a tu familia y yo no hago nada para poder salir de este lugar.

−Hey! No es tu culpa que halla fuera se esté cayendo el cielo en pedazo, además aquí e conocido un buen amigo, eso es algo bueno.

Me entrego una hermosa sonrisa y sentí que mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho… Ya no podía negarlo más… Yo Renesmee me había enamorado perdidamente de Jacob Black.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

En este momento estábamos intentando jugar un estúpido juego de cartas en el cual debía de adivinar que era el objeto o animal que tenia pegado en la frente haciendo estúpidas preguntas. _Estaba perdiendo._

−Sabes Jake ya me canse de este juego voy por unas bebidas.

Me pare de la mesa sintiéndome muy frustrada, ¿Cómo diablos había adivinado que tenía un puto vaso de arena en la frente en un segundo, incluso antes de empezar a preguntar? Solo hacia mirarme a los ojos y ya tenía la respuesta. Sabía que el muy idiota estaba haciendo trampa pero aun no lograba saber cómo.

Me estire un poco para poder agarrar un vaso que estaba en la estantería más alta, pero al parecer digamos que nunca e tenido una altura muy digna y no podía alcanzarlo, resople frustrada. Que te jodan puta altura.

De repente sentí una cálida risa cerca de mi oído mientras veía como el musculoso y sexi brazo de Jake se flexionaba frente a mi cara y tomaba el vaso. Diablos.

− ¿Querías esto pequeña enana?- pregunto con sus boca pegada a mi oreja, _Respira… Ness Respira_.

Con cuidado y lentamente me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, lo que no me esperaba era tenerlo tan cerca, exageradamente cerca. Sin poderlo evitar alcé mis manos y toque suavemente su rostro mientras el cerraba sus ojos. Con mi mano continúe explorando su bella cara tocando sus pómulos, barbilla y párpados, Delinee con mis dedos la cuadrada forma de su barbilla y un poco más debajo de su cuello. Cuando por fin Jake abrió los ojos había pura hambre y deseo. Coloco ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura y dulcemente presiono sus labios contra los míos.

Su boca se movía lenta y tortuosamente en un acompasado ritmo de fuego, este era el primer contacto íntimo que tenia con Jake y era simplemente genial. El beso poco a poco iba aumentando en calor y pasión. Nuestras respiraciones se estremecían en el interior de la boca del otro, mientras nuestras lenguas se batían en un baile tan viejo como el tiempo. Enterré ambas manos en el ahora corto pelo de Jake ya que hacía unos días había decidido cortárselo dándole un aspecto aun mas sexi.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo era presionado contra la mesa detrás de mí y nuestras caderas chocaban haciendo que un gruñido saliera de la garganta de Jacob provocando que me encendiera más de lo que ya estaba. Apartándose de mi un segundo me miro intensamente a los ojos mientras de un tirón se sacaba su camiseta dejando al descubierto tu tallado pecho el cual mostraba cada uno de sus músculos bien formado. Pase uno de mis dedos por su torso y luego por los cuadritos que adornaban su estomago, sentí como este se tensaba debajo de mi toque y jake resoplaba mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me levantaba para que pudiera enredar mis piernas a su alrededor. Mieeerrda… podía sentir su GRAN erección pegada contra mi trasero, se sentía grande y duro debajo de mi ocasionado que mis bragas picaran por ser arrancadas de mi cuerpo.

−Te deseo- susurro contra mis labios mientras delicadamente me recostaba sobre la superficie de su mullida cama y me quitaba con cuidado los zapatos.

−Pues tómame... ahora- respondí sin ningún pudor mientras me sentaba y le daba una pequeña mordida en la piel debajo de su ombligo, lo sentí estremecerse y sonreí con malicia. Yo tengo el poder.

Con dolorosa lentitud se encargo de desnudarme casi por completo asegurándose de tocar cada centímetro de mi piel que quedara al descubierto y dejándome simplemente en mi sujetador y mi braguita ambos color rosa pálido. Sentí su potente mirada observando cada espacio de mi cuerpo mientras yo llevaba mi temblorosa mano hasta la hebilla de su pantalón y la abría, decidí cobrarme la que me había hecho con lo de la ropa asegurándome de tocar su erección mientras bajaba la cremallera lentamente. En menos de un segundo tenia a Jake en unos apretados boxer negros junto a un gran problema que necesitaba ser urgentemente liberado. Este lo solucione en un segundo liberándolo al fin y viendo lo grande y apetecible que era. Creo que ronronee.

Con cuidado Jake me recostó sobre las sabanas y me beso lentamente mientras ahuecaba uno de mis pechos con una sus manos y con la otra se desasía del molesto sostén, muy lentamente fue trazando un camino de besos y mordiscos a través de mi cuello, cuando descubrió mis pechos movió su boca para presionar un beso contra mi delicado pezón, luego de unos segundos en los que se entretuvo soltando pequeños piquitos en mi pecho enterró su cara contra la suavidad de esa área e inhalo profundamente liberándome con un audible plop de mi placentera tortura y continuando su camino.

Mis manos descansaban en sus hombros para sujetarme mientras él se inclinaba un poco y dejaba un rico chupón en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, continuo bajando dejando besos en el valle de mis senos, la suave turgencia de mi estomago donde deposito un pequeño mordisco. Lo sentí aspirar fuertemente cuando se encontraba justo en el borde de la única pieza que me cubría.

Sabía exactamente lo que él quería hacer, pero ningún hombre jamás se había ofrecido a hacer por mí una cosa así, los ojos de jake se hundieron en los míos pidiéndome un silencioso permiso.

−Simplemente rómpelas- dije mientras soltaba un gemido de placer.

Pero al parecer él quería tortúrame, coloco su nariz sobre mi ropa interior e inhalo el olor que mi sexo desprendía, sentí como mis ojos se iban a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando sin ningún previo aviso paso su lengua por encima de mi ropa interior. Gemí una y otra vez su nombre mientras él lo hacía, cuando al parecer se dio cuenta de que era mucha tortura incluso para mi, coloco ambas manos alrededor de las esquinas de mis bragas y de un solo tirón las rompió para luego hundirse en mi.

−Oh Dios!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Su lengua deambulaba desde mi abertura hasta mi clítoris donde se demoraba para presionarlo y darle ligeros golpecitos con ella. Me lamía repetidas veces, haciendo una pausa únicamente para succionar. Gemía una y otra vez mientras me contorsionaba de placer pero sus manos eran firmes y me mantenían contra su hambrienta boca. Húmedos sonidos inundaban la habitación avivando el deseo de ambos, sentí a Jake gemir contra mí y las vibraciones jugaron a través de mi como un terremoto haciendo que mis paredes vaginales se apretaran mientras el entraba y salía de mi con su lengua y uno que otro dedo masajeaba mi clítoris, el clímax rompió sobre mí con la fuerza de una explosión provocando que me sonrojara de las mejillas hasta el pubis, mi cuerpo ardía a punto de ebullición y mis piernas se sentían como gelatinas.

Me beso luego de que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar tan potentemente haciéndome sentir mi propio sabor en nuestras bocas logrando así que otra ola de calor irrumpiera por mi cuerpo. Su boca y sus manos estaban en todas partes de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir que estaba haciendo el amor con un huracán. Aunque mis manos no se quedaban atrás recorriendo libre y desesperadamente cada partícula de su piel, jugueteando sobre sus tensos músculos y demorándome cuando gruñía o suspiraba por una caricia en particular.

Abrí mis piernas para él, informándole que ya no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba dentro ya. Vi su miembro listo y esperando por mí, sentí un poco de miedo por su longitud y anchura y pensé que tal vez sería un encaje forzado. Observe como situaba su cabeza contra mi carne mojada y jadeaba cuando comenzó a hundirse lentamente en mí. Me llenaba mas completamente de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Cuando estuvo a medias en mi paro y yo gemí de frustración.

−Di que eres mía- demando con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada intentando controlarse- Di que eres mía y nadie más te tocara así… Dilo!

−Soy tuya! Tuya!- grite desesperadamente.

−Mía- suspiro él mientras me regalaba un tierno beso y empujaba hundiéndose por completo en mi.

Ambos gemimos ante la exquisita sensación. Incapaces de esperar más comenzamos a mecernos el uno contra el otro, coloque mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, enganchando mis tobillos al final de su espalda. El empujaba dentro y fuera de mí provocando que de alguna forma alcanzara cada vez más profundo en mi interior con cada estocada.

Pronto ambos estuvimos cubiertos por una pequeña capa de sudor por el esfuerzo, mis ojos se encontraban cerrados intentando captar cada movimiento, el embriagador perfume de sexo y lujuria flotaba en el aire mientras atrapábamos los gritos del otro con nuestras bocas, gimiendo, jadeando, temblando y retorciéndonos en la cama. Jake gruño mientras clavaba agudamente sus dientes en mi hombro sujetándome bajo el a medida que empujaba aun más fuertemente en mi.

De un momento a otro abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos cubierto de deseo, ese fue el detonante para ambos haciéndonos llegar juntos gritando en salvaje éxtasis. El cuerpo de Jake salió de mi intenso interior y pronto me sentí vacía. Se derrumbo sobre mí con su peso aplastándome en la cama mientras me abrasaba con dulzura haciendo que mi corazón explotara de felicidad.

No recuerdo que fue lo último que Jake dijo solo sé que solté un pequeño bostezo y luego me entregue a los brazos del cansancio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Desperté cuando los pequeños rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana dieron de lleno en mi rostro, estire un poco mi cuerpo para lograr quitar cualquier indicio de sueño en mi sistema cuando de pronto sentí un peso en mi cintura y supe en un segundo a que se debía.

Estaba acostado hacia abajo, la sabana apenas cubrían su trasero y uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre mí. Voltee mi cuerpo para poder observarlo dormido, se veía tan pacifico y feliz que no puede evitar estirar mi mano y pasar mis dedos por su cara, cuello, hombros, pecho y estomago. Lo sentí revolverse bajo mis dedos y sentí presión en su agarre contra mi cintura. Se había despertado.

−Ness- dijo con la voz un poco ronca mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío- Me gusta despertar así… debería ocurrir más seguido.

Reí al ver como su rostro estaba marcado por las sabanas mientras me sentaba a horcadas sobre él y empezaba a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Gemí al sentir como su erección crecía contra mi trasero y sin poder evitarlo empecé a frotarme contra ella. Lo sentí gruñir debajo de mí al mismo tiempo en que ponía sus manos en mi cintura y me obligaba a detenerme.

− ¿Qué pasa Jake?- pregunte dolida por su notorio rechazo, ¿Es que no le había gustado lo que paso anoche tanto como a mí?- ¿Acaso ya no me deseas?

−Mierda Ness ni siquiera pienses algo así, si fuera por mi te saltaría ahora mismo encima y te obligaría a que gritaras mi nombre una y otra vez… pero antes tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo… tienes que saber algo de mí y luego te dejare decidir si quieres o no esto.

−Jake me estas asustando… ¿Qué pasa?

−Vístete- dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y tomaba sus pantalones del suelo- Te espero afuera, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Luego de decir esas palabras simplemente salió de la casa. Me sentía desconcertada y un tanto perdida ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que mostrarme? Me vestí sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Mi cabeza aun estaba llena de dudas, y nadaba por el mar de la imaginación intentando descubrir en vano lo que Jake tenía por decirme.

Al salir sentí como el frío viento me golpeaba en la cara, por acto reflejo envolví mi cuerpo con ambas manos y me hundí un poco más en mi abrigo buscando el calor que mi cuerpo necesitaba mientras paseaba mi mirada intentando localizar a Jake.

Lo vi parado a varios metros de mi observándome fijamente, camine hacia el preocupada al verlo en simplemente unos Jeans rasgados en las rodillas y sin nada que lo protegiera del frío ¿Acaso pretendía morir congelado?

−Jake!- grite cuando lo tuve frente a mi- Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que me digas algo estando así aquí afuera, Te vas a enfermar!

−No te preocupes por eso Ness… mi cuerpo está diseñado para aguantar fuertes temperaturas- respondió mientras se alejaba varios pasos de mi, intente acercarme pero me freno extendiendo una mano frente a mí y retrocediendo los pasos que yo había dado- ¿Recuerdas el día que me preguntaste como te había encontrado?- pregunto mientras se ganaba un simple cabeceo de mi parte afirmándole que sabía de lo que hablaba- Bueno… pues te mentí.

− ¿Qué?- pregunte un tanto sorprendida por su declaración.

−Dije que te había encontrado mientras tomaba un paseo cuando realmente… fui yo quien te salvo de esa sanguijuela... No podía permitir que ese vampiro te hiciera daño.

De pronto sentí como la sangre me huía del rostro… No fue un juego de mi imaginación… había pasado realmente. El miedo inundo mis poros dejándome sin habla por unos minutos intentando procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo… Yo misma vi como un Lobo gigante ataco a la extraña criatura! ¿Acaso era Jake el dueño de aquel gigante animal? Había algo que no encajaba y necesitaba saber que era ahora mismo.

−Hay algo que no encaja aquí- logre decir un tanto pensativa- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

−Tenía miedo de que te asustaras y te alejaras de mi… Simplemente por el hecho de ser diferente.

− ¿Pensaste que me alejaría de ti por el simple hecho de que tienes un Lobo gigante el cual entrenaste y lo utilizas para matar vampiros?- Diablos en mi cabeza sonaba menos estúpido.

−No…- respondió con una roca risa- Tenía miedo de que te asustaras porque… Yo soy ese lobo.

_Santísima mierda._

−No…no puede ser- dije mientras me alejaba unos cuantos pasos de el- No puede ser cierto lo que dices… Es imposible y enfermizo! Estás loco! Si eso es lo que pasa te has vuelto loco!

−No Renesmee, no te miento. Ese día estaba haciendo mi patrullaje normal cuando de repente sentí el nauseabundo olor de esa sanguijuela, corrí lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla, nunca pensé que había una humana con el… Pero en el instante en que vi tu pequeña figura retorciéndose entre sus brazos un instinto asesino afloro en mi, haciéndome estar dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti.

Fue aun peor cuando al terminar con el no te veía por ninguna parte, seguí tu olor hasta que te vi trasbillar y caer contra un barranco. No sé qué paso en ese instante simplemente aullé de dolor al sentir que te perdía y me apresure a salvarte cuando te diste un golpe en la cabeza contra un pedrusco.

No sabía ya si el loco era el por su retorcida historia o yo por que empezaba a creérmela. Vi la verdad en sus ojos y eso me asusto mucho, sin pensar en lo que hacía me acerque a él y con sumo cuidado acaricie su rostro dándome cuenta del calor que emanaba este a pesar de la temperatura.

− Demuéstramelo- dije sin pensar al mismo tiempo en que me daba cuenta de que realmente tenía miedo de saber la verdad.

Jake se inclino un poco presionando sus labios contra los míos en un pequeño beso con el amargo sabor de la despedida… Pensaba que me alejaría de él si era cierta su historia. ¿Me alejaría si fuera verdad? La respuesta apareció ante mí al ver su cuerpo alejarse unos metros de mi… No, nunca me alejaría de él.

− Te amo Ness- susurro antes de que se empezara a desnudar y su cuerpo empezara a temblar frente a mí. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y sentí mi pecho llenarse de orgullo cuando las pronuncio.

De un momento a otro vi como Jake caía de rodillas en el suelo temblando incontroladamente, podía ver claramente como su cuerpo iba cambiado rápidamente de forma, su pecho, sus brazos, su cabeza… todo fue sustituido por una gran masa de pelo con hocico y patas. Un enorme lobo color rojizo estaba parado frente a mi observándome con unos oscuros ojos los cuales yo conocía a la perfección. Era el… Jake.

Sin poder aun creer lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando estire mi mano y toque su suave pelaje. Reí al sentirlo estremecerse cuando con cuidado presione la suave piel que había debajo de este.

−Eres tú- dije fascinada por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Con una mirada juguetona Jake pego su hocico a mi mano y le dio una pequeña lamida, me reí sin poderlo evitar al ver cómo me entregaba una divertida pero extraña sonrisa lobuna dejando que su lengua colgara de su lago hocico.

Lo vi alejarse de mí y esconderse entre los árboles. Minutos después salió de ellos ya como humano y vistiendo sus Jeans rasgados. En un segundo me abalance sobre el envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y colgándome de él mientras lo besaba con desenfreno.

−Gracias por confiar en mí- dije entre cada uno de los besos acalorados que nos dábamos.

−Te amo Ness- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y me besaba nuevamente pero esta vez con ternura.

−Yo también te amo mi lobito- respondí un tanto encantada de poder al fin decir esas palabras- Ahora…- continúe un poco mas picarona- Porque no me enseñas la mesa de tu cocina… creo que quiero comerme el postre antes del almuerzo- ronronee sensualmente en su oreja antes de sentirlo estremecerse y llevarme entre sus brazos dentro de la casa.

_Sip!... definitivamente hoy era mi día…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! ¿Que les pareció?<strong>

**Este es mi primer Fic con lemon y la verdad es que me tiene un poco nerviosa porque además es la primera vez que escribo de Ness y Jacob! Tengo dos semanas en el intentando perfeccionarlo lo más que puedo y creo que al fin me siento conforme con él! (Si ven alguna Falta por favor dígamelo)**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como lo Hice yo al escribirlo y me Dejen un Review! ¿Quieres otro capítulo pero esta vez contado por Jake? Déjenmelo saber!**

**NOTA: Quiero aclarar que esto no es una copia de MOON LUST, simplemente me inspire en algunas cosas del libro y puedo decir que se diferencia mucho de este. Odio los plagios y siempre que encuentro uno trato de denunciarlo.**

**Yuya!**


End file.
